whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Taylor Swifts Number One Fan/Nick and Ranae. Season one. Part two of episode one
Hey Guys!. So here's part two of my new fanfic. sorry i took so long to update. But enjoy! :D Nick Holland-Played by Ross Lynch Ranae White-Played by Debby Ryan On their way to an expedition to upstate New York. Nick and Ranae sit quietly in their plane seats. waiting for their plane to land. Nick remembered he got photos of a strange creature that looked a lot like a Bigfoot sent to him on his laptop. So he took out his laptop to look at the pictures. He was surprised by what he saw. "Wow. this is by far the most compelling piece of Bigfoot evidence i've seen yet" He said with his mouth hanging open a bit from shock, Ranae leaned over a bit to look at the pictures. "Wow your right... look at how it's trying to knock down that tree" "Hey could you two keep it down over there?!" An old man from a seat across from them said. "But we're whispering sir..." Nick stated "WHAT?" The old man half yelled. Nick and Ranae decided to just ignore him. and keep looking at the pictures. "Okay we'll be landing in about five minutes. Thank you for flying with us" The flight attendant said through the speakers. The five minutes passed and their plane landed. Nick and Ranae grabbed their things and headed off the plane. Nick called a cab to pick them up and drop them off at the NPI, Ten minutes later The cab had taken them to the NPI. They headed into the large building with their things, They had two other team members who went on expeditions with them. Their names were Katie and Jerry. ( I don't feel like descrbing the other people. so just imagine them how you want xD) As Nick and Ranae entered the building they saw Katie and Jerry doing work on their laptops. "Heeeyy there you two are!" Katie said happily. Nick and Ranae smiled and waved. "We'll be leaving on the expedition in about two hours" Jerry stated. Nick looked at the rest of the Bigfoot evidence on his laptop. About an hour later the team had everything they needed for their expedition. Thermal imagers. walkie talkies, and everything else they needed to possibly catch a 'Squatch. Another hour later The team grabbed their things and headed into the NPI van. About fourty minutes passed by. and they had made it into the woods. The team parked the van. grabbed their camping equipment. and set up camp for the night. About two hours later it had gotten dark outside. "Okay so. Ranae and i will take the west side. and you guys will take the north. got it?" Nick stated "Yes. lets do this thang" Jerry joked. they all laughed and headed off in different directions. "Lets stop right here" Nick stated. while doing a Sasquatch call. they waited a few seconds to get a possible response from a Bigfoot. Just then they heard a huge howl in response to Nicks howl. DUN DUN DUNNNNNN. Cliffhanger. well sorta xD. Anyway sorry this chapter is so short. I think i'll make part three longer. Anyvay. READ ON. lemme know what you thought of dis short chappy. and i will write part three soon. and i know this fanfic doesn't seem that exciteing. But trust me. I have plenty of stuff in store. anyway until next time. PEACE. ~Swiftie Category:Blog posts